


这一切都要从一只蝙蝠说起。

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, a little handjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 这一切都要从一只蝙蝠说起。具体来说，是很多只蝙蝠和一个绿拐，以及敬业同人女的小小妄想。——一个有关于同人创作舞到正主面前的故事。When Sherlock Holmes knew that Osakabehime created a WH Comic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	这一切都要从一只蝙蝠说起。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文创作于2.29，现在想想，还真是讽刺。  
> 创作不死。

这一切都要从一只蝙蝠说起。  
具体来说，是很多只蝙蝠和一个绿拐，以及敬业同人女的小小妄想。

二月十四日，情人节。  
得知日本习俗的迦勒底里所有人都忙成一团，巧克力的赠与和回礼都在同一天进行，整个迦勒底里都是喜气洋洋的氛围。但并不是所有人都对这种事情感兴趣，比如，迦勒底的顾问，对恋爱毫无兴趣的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，此刻正沉浸于忙碌的工作中。  
房间的装修很贴近221B，他半躺在扶手椅里，神色间带着疲惫。福尔摩斯没有穿着他标志性的外套，还将衬衫的长袖卷到半截，露出精瘦有力的小臂，以及上面青紫色的淤青：那是他反复注射药物后针管留下的痕迹。  
对他来说，情人节不过是另一个无聊的工作日。  
文件在福尔摩斯面前堆成一座小山，但他的眼皮耷拉着，似乎正在半睡半醒中挣扎。半晌，他抓起旁边的注射器，找寻到自己的血管，又给自己扎了一针。  
……  
“天。”福尔摩斯发出一声餍足的叹息，他快忘记这感觉有多好了：舒适、愉悦、比性还要夸张的爽快。他正正身子，换了个姿势，却看到一双熟悉的牛津鞋——再往上看去，熟悉的西装——“哈！华生！”福尔摩斯兴致高昂地挺直脊背，欢迎老友的到来，“真是好久不见。”  
“好久不见，福尔摩斯。”华生摘下礼帽，坐在他对侧的扶手椅里，手指却攀在福尔摩斯的小臂上，摩挲着那些针孔，“你还没戒掉这些东西。”  
福尔摩斯的眼睛眯成一条细缝：“但它们已经不能给我伤害了。”  
“什么能呢，福尔摩斯。”华生凑到他身前来，捧着他的脸颊，“什么能伤害你呢。”  
福尔摩斯爆发出一阵大笑：“很多事都能伤害我，我亲爱的华生。即使变成现在这样，我也并非无坚不摧。”他顿顿，垂下眼来，手指紧紧地牵着华生的，“你，你也会伤害我，华生。”  
“我永远不会伤害你的，福尔摩斯，永远不会。” 华生低笑一声，手掌向下滑去，抚过福尔摩斯鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。他们分享了一个甜蜜漫长的吻，华生接机解开福尔摩斯的裤子，将已半勃的物什捧在手里，上下套弄着。  
掌心的温度让福尔摩斯难得低喘几声，苍白的脸颊上飘起两朵略显尴尬的红晕，反而映出这一切是多么舒服。  
“华、华生……”他低低地祈求着，想要华生身上寻求更多。  
“嘘嘘嘘——我知道，福尔摩斯，我知道。”华生伸出一根手指抵住福尔摩斯的唇瓣，继而为他带来几次由顶至底的抽拉，让福尔摩斯的喘息逐渐变成压抑着的呻吟，“相信我。”  
福尔摩斯咬紧下唇闷闷地应了一声，很快，上下撸动带来的快感就将他整个人都卷了进去。他的身体颤抖着，所有感官都被身下物什传来的快活占据了。他紧紧地圈着华生的脖颈，用尽一切感受那份另一人身上传来的灼热体温。  
华生难得在此事上激烈一次。伴随揉搓和套弄，福尔摩斯整个人连头一起靠回椅背，无法遏制地发出支离破碎的羞人声响。  
他快要到了。  
“华生……求你……”福尔摩斯紧紧地抓着华生的西装，不由自主地顶起腰来，干进华生的手掌里。  
粗糙的掌纹摩擦着敏感的顶端，呻吟逐渐化成哭喊，福尔摩斯喊着华生的名字，迎来了一场剧烈的高潮。他瘫在扶手椅里，大口大口地呼吸着，仿佛连空气都被从他身边抽离一般。  
华生抚过福尔摩斯散乱的额发，在光洁的额头上落下一吻，将福尔摩斯抓着他的手拂了下去。  
“再见，我亲爱的夏洛克。”  
药效逐渐褪去，理智再度回到身体当中。福尔摩斯用力地眨眨眼，从喉咙里滚出一声长长的叹息。他的手上一片黏腻，文件还堆在旁边。比起十几分钟前，什么都没有改变——华生从未出现过。整个屋子里只有他一个人。  
屋外走廊上还在吵闹，福尔摩斯垂下眼睛，任突如其来的空洞席卷他的心脏。  
“……啊、华生，今天是情人节。”他收拾干净自己，点上烟斗，仰头吐出蓝灰色的烟雾，“你看，你又在伤害我了。”

“总而言之，脚本就是这样！御主酱觉得怎么样呢？这可是本公主大人决定在同人展上推出的得意满满华福短篇漫！”刑部姬一脸期待地看着对面似乎有些过分冷静的藤丸立香，等待着第一试阅者的回复。  
“故事很有意思，对人体结构的掌握也非常到位，完成后肯定是不错的作品。只是，刑部姬小姐……”藤丸立香蹙紧眉头。  
“什么？”  
“如果福尔摩斯和华生里要有一个是攻方，你知道的……”  
“啊啊、原来御主酱是福华党！没问题，我不是很在意他们的攻受，按御主酱的想法改掉就好！这里还有这里，加上这部分，稍作改动的话……”刑部姬又埋首进成堆的草稿里，拿笔刷刷改了起来。  
“不——不好意思！！！”藤丸立香的声音由远及近传来，刑部姬诧异地回过头，发现藤丸立香正扶着门槛大口大口地穿着粗气。留意到她的目光，藤丸立香赶紧双手合十同她道歉：“刚刚我一直在帮达芬奇亲的忙，现场才过来，实在不好意思。”  
“诶？可是我已经和你讲过剧情了……你、你刚来……？那刚才那个是谁……？诶？等等……”  
那个御主亲刚刚好像是叫她，刑部姬……小姐……？！  
诶？！


End file.
